Motor vehicle body structures known in-house, which are arranged in the region of a lateral sill and of a wheel housing of a motor vehicle, comprise an inner side wall and an outer side wall of the motor vehicle, wherein between these side walls a lateral floor reinforcement is arranged.
In an impact event, such a motor vehicle body structure can absorb and/or distribute for further dissipation in the vehicle energy resulting from introduced lateral and/or longitudinal forces.
Among other things because of production-related restrictions, motor vehicle body structures of the type described above require a termination plate to be mounted separately for delimiting the motor vehicle body structure with respect to a wheel housing of the motor vehicle, in particular with respect to fluid and/or dirt ingress. Up to now, this termination plate is being exclusively fastened to the side walls of the lateral sill.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.